Alley Way
by school-hetic
Summary: Dean's Reason to hate 2/14 and he gets it in the Alley Way. Read and enjoy.


Uh…Valentine's Day. There has to be a day that has to celebrate a day of a massacre then turn it in to a love fest.

I get sick of this. This is a good day to go to a bar and then prey on women that have no date that go for a date. But that is not what I want for the day. In truth I have not wanted a woman in my bed for the last year or so. I do take one ever once and a while but that is not what I want.

I have to be "Dean, the player" so that no one even knows that I have changed sides. That is right I am gay and hating it. Well, Cas-sexual. I mean it is weird. I thought that I like the fact that he was an angel, so I had sex with Anna, that did not stop me from thinking about the man.

When I spent the year with Lisa, I tried to forget my life with the whole group just like my brother told me to but I could not. In my dreams I saw him and his blue eyes, he was looking at my soul and I did not want to hide it. When I woke he was not there and it drove crazy. It was not until I saw Sam once again did I call for him. I did not want to see the one that hold my heart and my head.

When he came to me and just stud there I could not stop myself from going to him and saying hi. Like I said I was going through withdraws of not seeing him.

I started to not tell him when he was in my personal space because I really wanted him there and I have decided that I did not want him to ever leave me again. He slowly started to back away from me and not get so close. I guessed that he wanted to do nothing with me. I guessed that he knew my deep dark secret.

I have tried to call him all day but he has not answered my call. I swear I feel like a woman that met a hot guy and then stocks them. I could not stay here with all the couples kissing and happy, so put down my still full glass of whiskey and out the door I went.

I was walking to the hotel that was right around the corner when I was pushed into the alley. The alley wall came in contact with my hands as I stopped myself from getting hurt. I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. For some reason I was not able to move, my whole body was shocked still.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you I swear." I heard in a little chuckle right at my ear. I shivered and started to pant. The thought of not being able to move scares me.

I felt him push up against me and I could fell the hard erection that was lined with my crack. I did not want to do this with some stranger. I struggle to move but he had me right where he wanted me.

He chuckles some more as his hands make their way into my shirt and he lets them rome were ever they can touch. I could not help the whimper that came out of my mouth. I might not like this but it felt good to me and that scared me.

One hand continued the way up my body to my nipple and the other was slowly undoing my pants. I could not stop the moan that came out of my mouth when he twicked my nipple. His mouth took in my earlobe and pulled on it as he chuckled once again.

"I told you that I would not hurt you." He says as he licks the inside of my ear, "Just stay like that and enjoy what I want to give you."

I wanted to fight and move away. I know what he wants to do to me and I did not want to do it was this person. I wanted to do it with my Castiel.

I gasp as his hand in my pants grasp my semi-hard cock and stroke it. He was giving me something that I did not want from this, pleasure. I tried to push him off but something was keeping me from doing so.

I was unable to say anything but the small moans and grunts that were coming out of my mouth.

"More Dean, give me more." His strokes were getting even faster and I started to push myself back into him to get even more of the feeling. "Yes, Dean, give into yourself."

The chuckle that he gave me this time drove me crazy. I did not know that he moved the hand in my shirt to the back of my pants until my pants were on the ground and his finger was slightly breaching my ass.

"No…please…no…" came out of my mouth at this. I started to shake. I have to be strong but this unknown person is going to take me in some unknown alley. I don't want my first time in the back door with someone that is not my Castiel.

"I know you will like it just like you have with everything." He has not lied to me yet but I did not know if he is good and still he is not mine.

I felt the first finger plunge right into me and then the second. There was a little pain but it started to feel really good. I could not stop my body moving in time with the moving fingers that were in me. He licks the back of my neck.

He pushes in the third finger and I could not believe the pain. I had to go still and before I knew it I was back and doing what I was doing before. My body wanted more and I did not.

He pulled his fingers out of me and I could feel something that was bigger and hotter at the entrance. The shivering was back and he moved in me like he did not care. He pushed it in me with one push. I could feel my bottom meet his pelvis. I cried out in a soft cry.

"Relax. The pain goes by fast as you relax." I try to relax and there it was the pleasure. I push against him and he pulls out and then pushes back in. The rhythm was just like that. It was not fast but it was rough just like I like it. It was starting to drive me crazy.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this? How long I have watched you and wanted you around me? Now that I have you, you bet I am not going to let you go."

The tempo went up and he was fucking me like if he does not something is going to happen. Something in me is telling me that I knew that voice but I could not pick it up.

"So close, cum with me Dean." I shivered and I knew.

"CASSSS…" I screamed in my completion. I felt him shiver against me and then slam back into me.

I felt the cum from this man fill me and it felt so right.

"It was about time Dean." I heard from behind me.


End file.
